A Perfect Saturday
by kytheanxiousemerald
Summary: It was turning out to be something akin to perfect that Saturday morning, just him, his waffles, and the sounds of two someones loudly meditating through the walls. Then Will's world is changed in seconds and suddenly he's a... dad? (Now updated!)


**Authors note at the bottom ~ Enjoy**

* * *

It was an average morning on an average day. Everything, in fact (by Will's standards at least), had the day seeming almost annoyingly normal. He'd woken up at nearly exactly quarter past ten o'clock before rolling out of bed and managing to take a shower. He was currently making himself some waffles while listening to some old tunes on the radio. Will's irritating, but oddly loved neighbors had even yet to disturb him, the only noise emanating from their house being a strange humming sound. That Saturday was turning out... Perfect.

Only then, it wasn't anymore.

Now, Will wasn't as ignorant as he usually seemed and he had already mentally prepared himself for the moment his serene morning inevitably would come to an end. However, he thought the cause to its end (which he expected to come sooner rather than later) might perhaps be Fiona barging in through the back door to ask a stupid question or Marcus sliding through the dumbwaiter to steal his waffles. So, it amazed Will, when there was a sudden knock on his front door and he thought for just a second how Fiona or Marcus coming over wouldn't have been that far from normal at this point at all and he'd much prefer them to whatever was on the other side of that door. Because one minute can change your life as you know it, and he wasn't expecting that kind of minute to happen on this perfect kind of day. Yet, there he was with the door suddenly open and it was too late to turn back.

"Hello, Will" In front of him stood a girl he knew he should recognize, one whose face held more sadness and exhaustion than it should but did little to ruin her natural beauty; her fair skin and blue eyes sparkling.

He probably stood gaping at her for longer than he should have. Or not her exactly, but what was _with_ her.

"Uhm - Hey. What can I do for you?"

"I'm Terry," She sounded exasperated suddenly, as if her identity and her reasons for standing on his porch were obvious. It probably should have been.

"Terry?" ' _Crap.'_ Will knew he was just digging himself into a deeper hole at this point.

Luckily this girl had had enough of beating around the bush, very clearly not caring anymore that he didn't know who she was.

"Look, if I'm being honest, I didn't really expect you to remember me, but we had a nice night together a while back. You were with two of your buddies but I would only dance with you. I helped you win a bet I think. Then we came back to your place," Terry explained tiredly. "It was about ten months ago actually."

 _'Oh_.' Will recognized her now. Pieces were clicking together and making the puzzle look a bit more clear in his head. He met her while he was out at a bar with Andy and TJ. She was a sexy blonde who was drinking by herself and they just hit it off. Now though he felt as if he were a fish out of water just staring at her all the while. _'Did she say ten months?'_

Before he had a chance to ask she pulled the stroller that had been off to her left so it was right in front of him. Within it, swaddled in blankets, and so tiny and new to this world, was a baby. Will wasn't sure if he was breathing too fast or not at all but he suddenly felt light headed either way.

"Before you ask, she _is_ yours," Terry said, not giving Will any eye contact. The man himself was trying to resist falling into a state of complete shock as he gazed down at the infant. "She's two weeks old. I named her Abigail."

How Will managed to form words at that point was a mystery. "Abigail? And she's mine?"

Terry looked up at him then, something akin to guilt flashing across her face. "Yeah, she's yours. I'm positive... and look, I'm sorry for dropping such a huge bomb on you but... I -I can't take care of her."

Will was rubbing his hands down his face and occasionally glanced down from Terry to the baby. _His_ baby. He was easily confused, and honestly scared, and the biggest thought in his mind was that he still hadn't even eaten his waffles.

"I'm not cut out to be a mom," Terry continued explaining. "Not only that but I barely make enough money to pay for my crappy studio apartment each month, let alone raise a baby girl. You - you were the only one I could think to turn to... I don't really have any family and… I mean - you're her _father_."

"Do you need money? I can -" Will began, shaking himself out of his reverie.

"No," She interrupted. "I want - I need you to take her."

"You want me to what?"

"I know I only knew you for, like one day, but I saw a little of you sober and I have to believe you're a good guy. Besides, you have the funds and a good environment to raise her in. I'm a mess. I almost fell off the wagon twice while I was pregnant with her and ever since she's been born I've been spending most nights - no that's not important. It's just, I can barely take care of _myself_ , and - and she doesn't need a mom like me."

Will almost felt angry. Angry at the situation, at this woman, at the fact that the implications of all of this meant he'd have to change his whole lifestyle. However, he understood that what she was doing was just because she cared, at least a little, and that meant something. He didn't think he was cut out to be a father anymore than she was cut out to be a mom though. Then he remembered the whole Sam fiasco and the small period of time when he thought she was pregnant. Marcus and Fiona had helped him see that he could be a good dad. Thinking about them also made him feel relief in the fact that he'd have plenty of help raising a kid. With the memory of Marcus shouting "we're having a baby!" forever ingrained in his mind Will knew that as odd as it sounded, he'd never have to feel alone while raising this baby. Stupid Bowa's. They were his neighbors, but in the two years of knowing them, they had also become family.

"I'll do it."

Terry looked at him with wide eyes that were slowly but surely brimming with tears.

"Really? I won't - uhm - I probably won't stay in touch. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Will smiled.

Terry was crying then, as she fought with her purse before pulling out a file, stating it would be everything he would need. Not a second later she was leaning down and kissing Abigail goodbye, for what was most likely the last time. She gave him one more watery smile and then as quickly as she had come, she was gone, leaving a baby girl behind.

 **. . . . .**

Will didn't think he regretted his decision but about four minutes after bringing Abigail inside he did begin to feel a sense of anxiety settling in the pit of his stomah. Perhaps it was because he was only now fully registering everything that had happened, that he had a daughter, a daughter who was now his sole responsibility. He realized everything he'd have to change around the house and all the things he'd have to go out and get (' _and what do you even buy for a baby?'_ ). Then his thoughts turned to renovation plans for what was currently his personal music studio and his mind reeled on how he would turn it into another bedroom.

 _'I'll probably have to have the guys over to help me… Where will I put all that stuff? No, wait, what color should the room be? Pink? Not all girls like pink… but I don't want to just assume she likes blue either. Rainbow then. Oh, and what about school. Wait, babies don't go to school. But she will when she's older. Oh my god, she's not going to be a baby forever! Why am I just realizing this… She's going to talk and walk and there will be boys! I'm going to have to worry about boys! Wait, sex… can I have sex when she's around. Jesus, and she's going to have a peri-'_

This was all suddenly too much and before he knew it he was banging on the dumbwaiter door. When Fiona was the one to peak her head through, Will never thought in a million years that he'd be so happy to see her.

"Get over here, now!" Will commanded frantically.

Fiona, although about to argue, noticed the anxiety apparent on his face and crossed through the small space without question. She was still thoroughly annoyed, however. He had interrupted her meditation session with Marcus.

"Will? What in the name of-" she trailed off as she caught sight of the baby in a tightly wrapped bundle of blankets. Within a stroller. In front of Will's couch.

"Will?"

"Yeah." He responded through deep breathes.

"Whose baby is that?"

"She would be mine..."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Then Fiona ran her fingers through her hair before trying again.

"Will?"

"Yes, Fiona?"

"Whose baby is that?"

He couldn't help it. He laughed. The deep sound quickly woke the baby and before long she was gurgling along.

"Her name's Abigail. Abigail Freeman." Will said, as if reminding himself. Perhaps this Saturday was still perfect after all.

* * *

 **A/N:** **So, I really like the movie and absolutely love the television series 'About A Boy'. I personally think the show ended too soon and on far too much of a cliffhanger. Eh, but what are you gonna do? Am I right?**

 **Anyways, the fanfiction community for this show is so SMALL! So this is my little contribution with more to come, I'm sure. I do hope you enjoyed this. Despite the fact that the traffic might not be high on this fic I'd love to hear feedback, because this was originally meant to be a one-shot but I might continue it a little.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
